


Silver Eyes and Whispered Lies

by nerolyk_andthestars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Connor, Police puppers are the best they are such good bois, Poor Connor, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Takes place in present time, Vampire AU, first fic i've posted lol, future smut?, if you came here for a Connor/Reader sorry to disappoint but its a Colin/Reader, im a hoe for vampires, sorry but connor is stuck in the friendzone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerolyk_andthestars/pseuds/nerolyk_andthestars
Summary: You work at the DPD with the K-9 unit, and when a string of odd murders pop up, they have you questioning what's real and what isn't. Detective Connor Anderson, your best friend, assists you with solving the case but you cant help but feel he is hiding something when you grow suspicious of his younger brother, Colin, who works as a first responder. Were those fangs you just saw? Or were your eyes just playing tricks on you? You decide you have to get to the bottom of this. As you grow closer to Colin, Connor gets jealous and begins to warn you about his younger brother. What could he be hiding from you? What secrets are the Anderson brothers not telling you?This is my first fic, and i will try to update regularly. Enjoy :)





	1. 1) Heh- no, monsters arent real.

You felt the weight of your bullet proof vest pulling you down, the late night tiredness and fatigue getting to you. It wasn't every night you got a call for things such as this. Eight bodies were found in a stack, their blood strewn along the walls. It was disgusting to look at. Already vomiting three times from the look and stench, you learned your lesson and grabbed a scented mask to keep the smell from wafting into your nostrils. Your hand tightened around a leash, the K-9 unit in your grasp searching the scene for clues. Hints of drug use, weapons, anything to serve as an explanation for how this happened. The bodies had claw marks all over them. It was insane, and made no sense to you. The way the bodies were organized looked like a dragon’s hoard, which would justify the claw marks, but dragons don't exist. The dog in your grip began barking at the corpses, causing your attention to drift back at the thing you didn't want to look at. The german shepherd was barking hysterically, its tone and body language not matching any of the signs it was trained to show. A small panic grew within you, which you controlled your best by trying to ask the dog what was wrong. The dog, obviously did not understand. 

You crouched down to get a closer inspection to what the dog was barking at, whispering in the dogs direction,“Come on Harper, what's bothering you?” You couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, besides the claw marks along the bodies’ necks and wrists. _ Why was she acting like this? _

“They had the blood drained from their bodies before being put together into the pile,” you heard a familiar voice like velvet from behind you. Connor stood there with a notepad, taking down details from the scene. 

“That would explain the mess on the walls, “ you added, talking over your shoulder to the tall brunette. He nodded, his warm brown eyes meeting yours. You stood back up, pushing off your knees. 

Walking over to him, you gave Connor a small smile, “How’ve things been?” It wasn't every day you two worked a case together. He was usually assigned to the bloodier cases, like this, and you just so happened to make the mistake of taking the night shift. Other than meeting at the office, your time together was short.

“Things have been good,” Connor placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie,“Lots of bloody cases, surprisingly a lot like this.....may be even the same person ...Bit of a weird M.O though, it does make them distinguishable.”

You nodded in response, releasing a sigh, “What kind of freak does this? I do wonder what their motivation is though...must be interesting?”

“That’s why we’re here,” he answered the rhetorical question, “to figure out who did this and particularly why.” He leaned down to the german shepherd, who had now calmed down, and gave her a quick pat on the head. Just showing his appreciation for her hard work. You smiled, admiring how Connor could still manage to look cute, even at a crime scene. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed you and blushed for a quick second before “coughing” and heading back to work. 

“I’m going to go talk to the witnesses before they leave, good seeing you,” he nodded a goodbye and walked off before you could respond. You decide to then go talk to the forensic team and see what they came up with as for the claw marks and to see if they could find any connections between the victims. As you were walking over you got a quick glance of Connor’s brother, Colin, who was sitting in the corner, keeping his gaze to the ground. His tensed shoulders and facial expression seemed rough. His vest and his gear made him look intimidating, and if he didn't look just like Connor, you would have never guessed they were related. The way he behaved and carried himself was so different from the puppy-eyed detective you call your best friend. Part of you wondered if he was naturally that way, or if the years of being a first responder and the life threatening situations he was in had hardened him to be the man he was. Connor made his way towards him, which peaked your interest as you never saw them interact with each other, despite them being siblings. You watched them over your shoulder, trying to seem focused on the tablet in your hands which forensics passed on. You had looked it over for a minute then got what most define as “distracted”. 

Connor’s voice was a low whisper, which you could barely hear, “We need to talk.” His tone was stern, and he looked defensive. As he tended to look when he was at a crime scene, A.K.A his cop face. You wished you could hear their conversation as they stepped outside the building, but you knew that snooping around and eavesdropping in their discussion, whatever it might be about would be rude. So, you focus yourself on Harper, scanning the scene for any more things you might have missed and the tablet that happened to be in your hand. However, there wasn't anything that caught your attention about the suspects. There was no obvious connection to them, besides being a well known friend group who tended to hang out with each other frequently. 

They could’ve gotten caught up in some trouble though as when Harper was sniffing out the scene she happened to come across some drug abuse. A crumpled brown bag with a written note read, “_ Mike’s Magic ‘Shrooms.”. _The tablet scanned the writing and had identified it to the victim on the top of the pile. Mike Jonah Gryffn...seemed clean enough, obviously not though. Unless it was planted as a distraction but that’s unlikely. He had a small family, a wife, a pupper, and he took care of his parents. Seemed like a decent fellow. It didn't add up or give any explanations for the bizarre ways that his body had been found. No drugs you were aware of would cause these claw marks and scene. Or even in existence.

You caught a glance of Connor returning back into the room, his taller brother in tow. “Hey, just take a breather, we’ll be done before you know it.” He gave him a look which made Colin scan the scene before him...Colin then immediately diverted his grey, almost silver, eyes from the bloodied mess on the walls. _ Surely he had to be used to this? He is a first responder and has had to have seen worse, I’ve only heard stories of what cases they get. And usually part of them is how he’s the only one to return ...they were small teams thankfully but still ...gives me the creeps, _ you thought. Connor returned to your side as you quickly averted your gaze to the tablet. He looked over your shoulder and joined you as an amused huff left him.

“Doesn't make sense to me either, no drug could do this, and neither could a group of friends...” 

“It doesn't look humanly possible, but there’s no such thing as supernatural creatures” you chuckled a bit attempting to hide your curious thoughts which seemed to ignite a bit of fear if there was a such thing lurking in the shadows. 

Connor released a nervous chuckle as well,”Thank goodness here aren't. Imagine having to clean up those messes? That’d be a disaster” Colin coughed, drawing your attention to him. 

“But there aren't, be thankful for that at least” Connor grabbed your shoulder and turned you towards him with as soft as he could, “We need to focus on how this happened and what exactly did happen...” 

“Now that we’ve gathered all the evidence we can for the time being, I suggest we head back to the station” Colin answered. You looked up at Connor, his hand still on your shoulder, and nodded.

“I’m gonna take one last lap with Harper just to double check we’ve got everything”. Both of the guys looked at you and you headed off. You’re still sickened at the sight of the scene but you’ve gotten a bit better. As Connor and Colin started to walk away you noticed something a bit peculiar. _ I could’ve sworn that Colin’s eyes were silver just then… _You knew Colin had icy blue eyes that had a tendency to look grey, but it must have just been a trick with the lights. 

You took note to ask him later.


	2. 2) Something New and Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Closet & Who’s that? Oh no it’s a Bad Guy

Your hands tightened around the leather steering wheel of the police cruiser. Behind you, Harper was panting and shoved her nose into the A/C vent, sniffing for something, anything that would lead to well, a lead. Relaxing at the sight of the sweet pupper, you leaned over and scratched the area behind her ear. The comms started going crazy which definitely caught you off guard, filling the quiet vehicle with radio buzz and a commanding voice. “Armed suspect and homicide on 19414 Hoover St, all officers in the surrounding area respond immediately”. You release your hand from Harper’s ear and returned it to the wheel, your eyes searching the road for a clear path to Hoover St. You glanced over to the laptop on your left, seeing a red pinpoint on your location and another blue dot heading towards it. 

A voice chimed into the comms, “I’m on it.”  _ Connor? I thought he had a different assignment today?  _ Glancing over at the laptop you see the ID of the officer and quickly realize it’s not him. You feel your stomach drop for an odd reason.  _ Oh ...it's... Colin. Whatever I guess..  _ You pulled into a suburban area near a school, and thank goodness it was summer break. One less thing to worry about. The house looked cozy from the outside. The lawn was green and well cared for, the door seemed locked, and the windows were surprisingly clean. If it weren't for the fact that you had been called there you for a homicide, you would think this was a usual friday morning. You pulled up to the driveway, going over the details one last time on your laptop. Based off of the 911 call, the victim was an old woman in her mid 50s who came home to find her son’s throat “clawed” open and his wrists slit. The description of the body matched ones in recent cases. The woman had also said that she heard somebody in her house.  _ Possibly the murderer? _ From what you could see there were no signs of breaking and entering but you also hadn’t left the car. Another cruiser pulled up, and you watched as Colin stepped out. He wore his black coveralls with a bullet proof vest and his fingers ghosted the handle of his pistol. He looked focused, his trained stare going for the door of the house. 

You look over at Harper, give her a nod and remove the keys from the ignition. You step out and hold the door open for your loyal companion, who steps out with a jingle of her collar. Colin shoots you a warning glare, his finger held up to his lips. You quickly got the hint to stay quiet, and hurried to his side while approaching the door. You hesitate at the doorstep, looking up at him.

“We should request backup just in case this goes bad,” you kept your voice low.

“I don't need backup,” He turns the doorknob and it opens with ease.  _ So, there’s a definite breaking and entering, unless this lady just happens to be kind and not lock her doors.. _ Colin stepped in first, his pale blue eyes searching the living room for signs of a break in. His gaze stopped as he stared at the middle of the room. 

You turned to look at what he had found disgust quickly building in your stomach, “Oh Shit-” Colin gave you another glare, this one sharper than before. _ Note to self: don't piss him off. _ The body of a young man, maybe in his mid teens, laid across the floor. Unlike the last crime scene, there wasn’t blood on the walls, however there was a large crimson pool that collected underneath the boy. It seemed to be drying but it was still a recent death. He was lying on a white shaggy rug which was now stained with the bloody pool.  _ The poor carpet.  _ There was a vintage teal sofa that looked worn to the bone, and had some grandma stylized pillows along with it. Across from the sofa was a coffee table holding a box tv, everyone knows those grandparents who never care to update, The walls were covered in a darker mustard yellow with a flower print all over. After admiring the style of the house you looked over at Colin, then glanced down at Harper and motioned him to move forward. You walked with her towards the kitchen a bit to see if there were any clues or if anything else had happened.

There you saw an older woman, in her pj’s clutching the phone with an aghast look on her face. She had the same claw marks on her neck and on her side as well as the cut wrists, except this time you noted that there were two bites alongside one of the slashes. The blood was definitely fresh for her, it had seeped down onto her robe and there were drips on her bunny slippers. You felt bile rising up your throat, but you tried your best to not vomit, in your mouth or on the floor. The kitchen had a pale creamy tiled floor with teal accents, and it seemed homey and comforting other than the death that adorned the place. The metallic smell of the blood was very prominent due to the quantity of it and you were beginning to get very tired of the sight and smell of it. Something you could definitely live without. You turn around after scanning the scene one last time and walk toward the living room towards Colin. He bit his lip as his gaze seemed locked on the pool of blood that covered the shag carpet. 

“Colin?” You snapped him out of his trance, but he avoided your eye contact. 

“We should check the rest of the house, the murderer might still be here,” he whispered. Harper gently pulled on the leash towards the hallway. Colin got the hint that there was something down the hallway to the left, so he headed first. There were two rooms on each side of the hallway. Guessing by the photos of what look to be family members, you had assumed that the boy who was dead on the floor was the same boy who held a stuffed wolf next to what looked like a younger version of the older woman in the kitchen. You felt a pang in your heart at how young he looked. It was a shame how his life was cut so short. Colin opened the door to the left, and aimed his pistol around the corner. After scanning the room you followed Harper in, allowing the dog to do its job and search for clues. The room had an unmade bunk bed along the back wall, posters belonging to different punk rock bands along the walls, a desk covered in sketch paper, and smelled like the laundry hadn't been done in weeks. Harper sniffed around and all she had spotted was a small ziploc bag of marijuana, not surprising for a teenager. Colin had lost interest and waited by the door frame as Harper finished searching. You turned towards him and he took that as a signal to head to the next room. The master bedroom was obviously the older woman’s. After spotting a plaque on the wall for a swimming award, you found her name was Laura Winchester. 

As you looked around the room for any sign of the culprit, a loud slam echoed throughout the house. Colin’s head snapped to look towards the door leading to the hallway. You recognized the sound to be a screen door being opened and quickly shut. Somebody had entered the house and in a hurry. Harper rushed to find the sound, but you we’re so focused on staying still and quiet that her leash slipped from your grip. You reached to catch it, but two strong hands took hold of your shoulders and ushered you into a closet. You let out a small gasp in reaction to being thrown but it was a small price to pay for your safety. Colin quickly joined you and closed the closet door behind him.

All you could think about was how close you two were, while he was like a bloodhound, alert and checking for when the coast was clear. After a minute he glanced back at you, your eyes locking onto his. Your brows lowered in confusion as his irises had that silver glow from the other night. He looked away, back to check if the coast was clear. You chalked the silver eyes down to be caused by your sleep deprivation. You could feel blush climbing up from your neck to your cheeks, and you were grateful that it was dark and he wouldn't be able to see it.You realized that your hands were on his chest from when the panic had set in. It made my face feel a thousand times hotter, feeling his calm heartbeat. It boggled you how he managed to stay so calm in such a life threatening situation. His gaze returned to your hands, causing you to move them to keep them out of the way. A sharp pain from your palm alerted you that was the wrong decision. You fizzled, trying to figure out what you cut your hand on. An old picture frame with shattered glass rested behind you, and a small amount of blood was caught on the sharp surface. Cringing at the sight of your blood that had begun to drip down your palm to your wrist. His hand grabbed yours, shocking you with the vigor in his touch. He looked into your palm, analyzing the cut. You watched him with curiosity, your heart skipping a beat when he lifted your hand to his mouth. 

“Wha-?” 

He locked eyes with yours, seemingly putting a pause in your heartbeat. His pupils were slits, like a cat’s eye, and the grey was definitely shimmering silver. Your jaw dropped, and questions started filling your mind a thousand thoughts a second. 

“We speak nothing of this,” he growled, his lips parting as he ran his tongue over your palm. You sucked in a breath, trying to breathe out the fire that had started in your lungs.  _ What was he doing? Why did it stop the pain?? His eyes though...?  _ Your mind was confused on what Colin had done, it left you frozen. He straightened out his back and stepped out of the closet, as if nothing happened. You blinked then stepped out, following close behind. He reached for his pistol, his body resuming it’s usual, offensive pose. 

“Stay behind me,” His eyes searched the room, looking for the source of the previous noise. You looked up at his shoulders, and the wide expanse of them causing you to release a heavy sigh. He was noticeably larger than his brother, however he behaved with the sass of a child. Not a second went by before we heard a gunshot which just so happened to appear from behind. You felt a harsh, raw pain blossom in your right shoulder blade. The pain seemed to increase every second that went by. Colin turned around quickly, his eyes locking onto the bullet would in your shoulder. He raised his pistol and fired three shots, wherever and even if they landed, you didn't care enough to find out. The pain in your shoulder was a little too much to bear. You began to feel light headed from the shock, and attempted stepping backwards to rest your back against the wall. Instead, you fumbled backwards, and Colin caught you. He held you up, inspecting the would on your shoulder. 

“_Fuck_ …. this hurts,” your voice was shaky, and you felt tears stinging the corners of your eyes. His eyes met yours and for a second they seemed comforting before something new and terrifying filled them.

“I'm sorry for this, really I am.” 

That’s all you remember before your vision fades to darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, now we're getting into the swing of things. This one took way longer because my co-writer has the mentality of a 5 year old and would not stop getting incredibly side tracked. I hope you enjoyed, and we would love to hear your feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired off of a doodle i made of RK900 with shimmery silver eyes and vampire fangs, i thought "oh damn, that would be a hot fic idea" and here it is
> 
> thanks to my friend who is helping me write this :D


End file.
